In a sealant using a silicone-modified resin which is a silyl-terminated polyether resin, it is requested that a cured product have a low modulus even when calcium carbonate is incorporated. When a cured product has a low modulus, the cured product can follow up a building or the like even when it expands or contracts. Thus, a sealant superior in followability can be obtained. Patent Literature 1 proposes a silicone-modified resin composition in which a surface-treated calcium carbonate is incorporated, the calcium carbonate being surface-treated with at least one of a fatty acid, a resin acid, and a derivative thereof and having an alkali metal content of 500 μg/g to 2000 μg/g.